A Gift for You
by dikemon
Summary: Today is her special day, so how can he possibly forget? AU. Oneshot. K just to be safe. Late Mother's Day special.


_**A/N: Just to tell you this takes place in an AU.

* * *

**_

Radiant Garden, a wonderful place to live in. Everything is always bright and beautiful. It will never fail to place a smile in your face. The flowers are always in bloom, the sky is always bright blue; nothing can scream a perfect day like this.

"Ventus, time to wake up." A gentle voice called, Ventus, more commonly known as Ven groggily went out of bed. He was a young seven year old boy who had sky blue eyes and blonde wind-swept hair. His mom was at the side of the bed.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" She asked sweetly, fixing her son's hair.

"It's good" he smiled, getting his half-white, half-black jacket "Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I have a feeling I forgot something today." The young boy said, scratching his head in deep thought.

"Well" she hummed, removing her eyeglasses, her eyes were so pretty Ven thought, even though Dad said he got her eyes, hers just seemed nicer "Did you get your sword back from Riku yet?"

"Right, thanks Mom." He smiled sweetly heading outside the house.

His dad was sitting by the sofa, watching the big football game, though he noticed his son leaving "Where are you going Ven?"

"To Riku's house, I left something." He said innocently, putting on his pair of white sneakers.

His father closed the TV and looked at his son "Did you have breakfast already?"

"Yup!" he smiled with closed eyes but when he opened them; he saw his father's deadly stare "I'll get a bowl of cereal..."

Ven got a bowl of Trix and poured some milk in it. He quietly ate it and after five minutes he finished with huge burp. He placed the bowl in the sink and nearly left through the back entrance when he heard his father say something

"Happy Mother's Day, dear, for you." He handed his wife a bouquet of blue roses.

Ven's eyes widened, Mother's Day was today! How can he possibly forget! He quickly ran outside the house and tried to find a present. Too bad that Radiant Garden likes to consider this certain day as a holiday, so every store in town was closed.

He ran by the castle in his search and saw a grey headed kid. It was Riku. He was practicing with his sword some new moves until he saw Ven.

"Hey Ven!" Riku started, running towards the blonde "Thanks for reminding me yesterday, my mom enjoyed the gift."

"Ahaha…" Ven's voice trailed off "Can I have my sword back?" Riku nodded and went back and had a wooden sword in his hand that had the name "Terra" engraved on the handle.

"Thanks…Uhm, Riku?" Ven asked kicking the dirt from the tiled floor.

Riku looked at him with his aqua eyes "Yeah?"

Ven took a deep breath "I kinda forgot about today!" Riku stared at him in disbelief.

"You did?" the boy asked in doubt, wondering if this was some kind of trick. Ven nodded in shame.

"Wow." Was the only thing that Riku came up with "You're the one who kept going around saying 'It's Mother's Day tomorrow'".

"Ok, I get it." Ven pouted his lips. Riku looked up at the endless blue sky and got an idea.

"How about you do me a favor and I'll think of a gift in return." He said, and quickly received a shake in the hand.

"It's a deal!" Ven said, hope glittering in his eyes.

Riku sighed and removed the hand "Well, I need to get something from Sora, so if you don't mind, can you tell him to meet at my house?"

Ven nodded and ran towards one of the streets. Riku shook his head "To think he's older than me."

The blonde kept running until he reached the corner of the street. He was trying to catch his breath when Merlin the wizard came out with a stack of books, he seemed to be troubled.

"Old man Merlin, you need any help with those books?" the boy offered, making sure not to get in the way.

The wizard took notice of the boy "Ventus, why yes, you see you're mom wanted this book" he got the book on the top of the stack "tell her it's a Mother's Day gift from an old wizard."

_Oh that's just great, even the old man remembers_

"Ok, glad to be of help." Ven said, getting the rather thick and dusty book. He was expecting it to be some sort of romance or adventure novel but rather figure it out until his mom opens it.

"You'll never beat me" a boy with spiky brown hair said, passing Ven "Hi onii-san. Bye onii-san."

"See ya Sora." Ven waved and saw a young boy walking by who seemed to be having a hard time breath, it was younger replica.

"When was this even a race?" Roxas shouted, gasping for air. "Hello Ven nii-san." He said decently, brushing of the sweet that was trickling down his cheek. Another figure passed by, a girl with raven black hair.

"Hey Xion" Ven said cheerfully. Xion returned the greeting with a wave.

"Anything the matter?" the five year old asked, adjusting her headband. Ven explained his situation and received a "tsk, tsk" from his clone.

"We'll help!" Xion exclaimed and Roxas agreed "Anything for onii-san"

"Thanks guys" Ven smiled "well I need to find Sora now…that was just Sora that past us, right?" The duo nodded their heads and quickly Ven ran.

"Onii-san is weird" Xion said and Roxas nodded his head "but anyways that's why I like him!"

Ven kept running and ended up by the fountain, where he saw Sora resting. He was sitting by the fountain talking with Kairi. He took notice of Ven who didn't look a bit happy with the long sprint he had.

"Hi nii-san, what's the problem?" the brunette asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"You have to go see Riku. Now." Ven said sternly, pointing to the direction he just passed by. Sora obeyed and said his good-bye with Kairi. The girl waved as he left and quickly went to Ven who was sitting on the ground.

She helped him up and both sat at the fountain. Ven, once again, explained his situation to the young girl.

"Why don't you just give her flowers? We are right beside a flower bed." Kairi mentioned twirling around "Girls do like flowers."

Ven sighed "Dad already gave her flowers, her favorites to be precise, blue roses."

"Your dad is a sweet man" Kairi said, placing her hand on her face, looking dreamily in the sky "You know those roses can't be found in this world."

"Yeah, yeah. So now what?" Ven complained, staring at his own reflection.

Kairi picked up a bunch of flowers "Why don't you do something nice, write a poem, or something like that."

Ventus sparked an idea from that "Thanks Kairi!" and he ran back towards his house. He saw old man Scrooge as he ran. He also saw two teens, one with red spiky hair, and one with blue. They were both eating an ice cream of some sort.

"Hey Lea and Isa, what's that?" Ven pointed towards the ice cream they were eating.

"Hi Venny" Lea started and pointed towards his treat "this? It's the new ice cream flavor sold by the old man over there. Sea salt ice cream is the best, got that memorized? Everyone in town is enjoying it, isn't that right Isa?"

Isa looked annoyed but shrugged it off "It's ok."

Lea went near to Ven "He's just saying that but in the inside, he's really enjoying it and he's dying for more."

Ven chuckled while Isa looked quite upset "Do not. Look, I'm going to buy myself one last bar" he gave a sack of munny to the duck and received another bar of ice cream "and I'm going to give it to the kid" he gave the ice cream to Ven.

"Wow, thanks!" and Ven ran back towards home.

Lea smirked and did a count down with his fingers. Three, two, one.

"Why did I just do that?" Isa asked, punching the floor. Lea laughed at the sight.

"So much for, 'it's ok'" Lea snickered, trying to control his laughter and received a pinch in the ear.

"You want to go to summer school, or not? We still have homework, remember?" Isa groaned and the teens nosily left the scene, arguing who should get the last ice cream bar reserved in their dorm.

Ven raced home to avoid the melting of his ice cream. He saw his mom do some garden work and so he quietly entered the house and placed the ice cream in the freezer. He entered the living room and saw his dad still watching the football game, who seemed quite happy as if he reached heaven. He saw images of a man in blue holding a trophy in his hands.

"Hi Ven, you're back quite late. What did you do?" his father asked, turning off the TV and putting all his attention to his son.

"Well, I got the toy sword you gave me back from Riku, then I had to do him a favor to find Sora, then I got a book for Mom from Old Man Merlin, then talked with Roxas and Xion, then I found Sora who was talking to Kairi, then me and Kairi talked, then I decided to go home but talked with Lea and Isa first." He explained himself for the last time. His father kept nodding his head and saw his old toy sword and saw his name engraved on the handle.

"Wow, this brings back the memories of me and your mom when we were kids." Terra laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "Well, it seems like you had a normal day."

"Yeah, nothing exciting." Ven added. His mom entered the room, looking as beautiful as ever, her unique blue hair that had an extra yellow glow due to the sunset and her cerulean eyes to compliment it.

Terra stood up and kissed his wife on the cheek "Hello Aqua, about time you came back in the house."

Aqua kissed him back "Well, you know how much I love those blue roses of yours." Ven shuddered at the scene, all the kissing and the romance, yuck! How did dad stand up with this?

Ven stood up and hugged his mom "Happy Mother's Day."

"Aww, thank you sweetie." Aqua said, carrying her son in her arms.

Terra coughed "Well, I'll prepare dinner then."

Aqua put Ven down and both sat on the couch "Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Well, I have no gift except these lyrics because this is the way I feel about you." Ven said, sitting on his mother's lap.

"There's only one thing

Two do

Three words

Four you

I love you"

Tears started appearing in his mother's eyes. Ven pouted and started feeling sad that he didn't give her a good gift that she deserved. Aqua removed the tears and gave him a sweet, genuine smile.

"Dear, don't feel sad. I loved it. That was me and your dad's song when we were younger. I never thought you would…" she burst into tears and just hugged her son to express how much he is to her.

"I love you so much, dear" she whispered in his ear and wiped away all the tears "Come on, your father made a special dinner."

"Oh mom, Old Man Merlin told me to give this to you." Ven said, picking up the dusty old book, just wondering what kind of book he gave her. Aqua blew the dust away and laughed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll start tomorrow." She said, placing down the book on the couch, Ven read the title "Cooking for Dummies".

_Cooking? Mom, cooking? That will be a miracle. That's why dad is here._ Ven concluded.

"Ven." Terra called "Dinner's ready."

The three sat at the table and started eating. There was mashed potatoes, chicken, gravy, corn, and a turkey in the center.

"Oh Ven" Terra said, pointing to the fridge "Riku, Roxas and Xion came by, saying they had to put something in the freezer, it's for you."

Ven nodded and went to the freezer to find one gallon bucket and three extra bars of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"This was their great idea?" Ven laughed. Well at least all of it is free.

"So what's inside?" Aqua asked nicely.

"Nothing, nothing at all. They just wanted to greet you Happy Mothers Day and got the ice cream I bought for them" Ven replied innocently, though later that night he'll sneak in the kitchen and have a nice feast for himself.

* * *

_**Happy belated Mom's Day**_

_**Wow my first fic that has something more than BBS. Yay~!  
**_

_**Haha, I really enjoyed writing this. And I'm sorry for being OC, especially with Kairi and Ven *gets hit*. And the song is 1234 by the Plain White T's. I was suppose to sing that for my mom but gave up, oh well, I'll just do it on her birthday then :P**___

_**And I'm one of those people who like Terqua, I'll give you that, but I never expected to make Ven their child 8D. *gets hit again* I'm sorry, but I badly wanted to write a story where Terra and Aqua were parents and Ven was the child :D *is killed by a mob of BBS fans***_

_**Anyways, thanks and hope you enjoyed. R&R~  
**_

**Terra: How old are we in this story?**

**dikemon: Hmm, maybe thirty?**

**Aqua and Terra: . . .**

**Ven: We should do this more often! ^^**

**Both dikemon and Ven runs away with Terra and Aqua by their tails**


End file.
